Secrets
by PompusRompus
Summary: Some things are just meant to stay a secret. Otherwise things may, or in this case will, go wrong. People will get jealous and friendships will be put to the test. Contains Raven x Cyborg (Pro-BBRae fans might want to look away.)


**WARNING:** Contains incredibly cracked up pairing. What is it? Cyborg x Raven plus mentioned Cyborg x Jinx…okay that (CxJ) did happen in TTG and a couple of episodes strongly implied it was still going on/they were still attracted to each other. On one side, I think the writers or writer saw the porn version of Cyborg x Jinx and decided it was a good idea. I shit you not, I think they did…except they erased the porn. It's been a while since I've seen either version. lol

* * *

 _This thing has been sitting around since 2015 in my fanfic files. XD I've decided to do something with it. I'll continue it and post it here for anybody that's interesting in this lame thing. lol_

* * *

It was a quiet day in the tower with mostly everybody keeping themselves for now or out doing whatever considering there was no crime to fight at the moment. Cyborg in particular was just working on his car when he heard a pattern of knocking on his door. After about 45 seconds of trying to figure out who this was, Raven floated into the room. "Really, Cyborg? You haven't learned the knock?"

"Nope." the…well cyborg admitted quite bluntly. "I wasn't really thinking about that. My mind was kind of focused on beating Beastboy in that new video game and…"

"I've told you time and time again, you need to…oh fuck it!" Raven rolled her eyes. "We'll think of something else for you to know when it's time."

"Time for what?" Cyborg said dimwittedly. Raven was hoping he was just playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about." Raven said trying to put on a seductive face, but it kind of looked like she was holding in a massive shit while putting on a clumsy pose that looked like the massive dump she was holding in had come out. To sum it all up, she wasn't that good at trying to be sexy. She was totally oblivious to this, but unfortunately for her boyfriend he saw what she was doing and knew she was trying to be sexy. Normally regardless of her emotions, Raven **_always_** looked hot. However now she was turning him off.

"Don't…just…don't…" he winced.

"Don't what?" said Raven with a confused look on her face.

"You look like you're about to drop one. Don't try to act sexy…ever!"

"Well excuse me for not knowing how to be 'sexy'. I've only been with you for what? Nine months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 45 minutes, and 68 seconds!" said Raven. "You're the only boyfriend I've had since…well you're the only one I've ever had."

"Oh gee I wonder why?" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up. Are you just going to just stand there babbling or are you going to kiss me?"

"Hmmm…" Cyborg tapped his chin with a look of false thoughtfulness. "…babble."

"…" She glared at him.

"You know I'm kidding…" He gathered his girlfriend in his arms and began making out with the half-demon. He suddenly began fondling her butt. "…Bubbles."

"I thought I told you never to call me that." Raven scowled while a bright blush covered her cheeks.

"Sorry, but you know I can't help it." Raven rolled her eyes and then went back to making out with her boyfriend.

However their make out session was short lived when Silkie, Starfire's pet, came into the room and started humping Raven's leg. Raven shuddered after breaking away from her boyfriend. He looked down concerned for his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"That…THING…is humping my damn leg!" She growled trying to shake off the larvae. However the slimy creature stuck fast to her leg and refused to let go. She was seconds away from blasting the thing and she would have too if he wasn't Starfire's pet."AGAIN!"

"WHAT?!" Cyborg glared at Silkie. "You little asshole! Get off my woman!"

Silkie ignored him and continued humping the half-demon's leg. "You little shit! CYBORG!"

"Hold on! Let me just…" he tried prying the creature off, but he spat in his face. "AAAAAAAH! MY EYES!"

"That's it!" she grabbed Silkie and tossed him out of the room. She quickly locked the door and moved as many boxes as she could in front of it. Now that this was out of the way, she asked Cyborg if he wanted to go for a "joyride." At first his brain went to taking a ride in the car and maybe pulling some stunts to impress his girl. However she had a different kind of "ride" in mind which he quickly caught onto once she starting rubbing on a particular part of him. The two quickly dived inside of the car where Raven stripped off her clothes and the two of them went at it.

Meanwhile Beastboy was bored out of his mind. Cyborg was working on the car for the billionth time and the last time he went in, he asked not to be disturbed. It was no fun playing video games without his best friend around and nobody else wanted to play. Robin wasn't in the tower and Starfire was horrible at video games. The only person he could think of was Raven though the last time he spoke to her...he blushed at the memory. He really should have knocked on her door, though he really hadn't been expecting anything like that. In her room, Raven was naked and talking to a camera. Who she was talking to he wasn't entirely sure and it wasn't like he could be sneaky enough to find out given how Raven's bedroom door made a loud "whooshing" noise which instantly alerted Raven to the man's presence. Beastboy ended up in the infirmary for 2 weeks. He thought it would be okay considering the woman was just about always meditating. He didn't peg her for the webcam type of person. What a lucky son of a bitch on the other line. He wondered if that was her boyfriend or someone else. Either way, at least he got to see her naked before she just about killed him.

He knocked on the door and got no answer. He knocked again and she still didn't come to the door. He decided to not make the possible mistake of walking in on a once again naked Raven and went to see if Cyborg was done yet. Just as he was about to press the button to open the door up, Raven was just coming out with a satisfied smirk on her face. He had expected her to glare at him, as she usually did after the incident, but she only gave him an almost cheerful "Hey, Beastboy," as she went down the hallway.

"What's up with her?" the younger male gesture back towards where Raven had gone. "She usually looks like she's about to murder me."

"Considering you walking in on her butt naked..."

"Yeah...it was pretty sweet though," he grinned.

"Just don't make it a habit, man," said Cyborg with a serious expression. Unknown to his best friend that had two meanings behind it. "Next time you might get more than a few broken ribs."

"Never again. She's already scary enough," he shivered. "So are you finally done with the car?"

"Yeah. You ready to get your ass whooped?" He smirked at his pal.

"I think I should be asking you that," he grinned. "And no cheating this time!"

The two broke off into a run to go play some video games.


End file.
